1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to loss of signal detection in electronic communications systems.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems can include a loss of signal detection circuit to determine whether or not an input signal is present at an input. For example, the loss of signal detection circuit can generate a detection signal that can be controlled to a first state when the input signal is not detected and to a second state when the input signal is detected.
There is a need for improved loss of signal detection circuits.